The Nightmare
by TimeLadyat221B
Summary: Dean has a nightmare and Cas is the only one to cheer him up.- I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters- although that would be cool-
1. The Nightmare

**Dean's POV**

* * *

The dark and light entwined creating grey then it got lighter and lighter until a face appeared out of the swirling peach and red and black, forming Castiel. He was standing by Dean in the light- slowly, as Dean fell futhur into sleep a background filled the black- it was swirling with colour until Dean's brain decided on the best place. They were high above the Earth, watching it turn.

Dean looked down at his feet, expecting a boat in a cloud or paths people couldn't see that led to Castiel's true home- but instead their was nothing. Which suited Dean because he wanted to just stay. It was perfect, the sound of Castiel' voice, rough and quiet as he spoke of the Earth's birth and why humans get confused. then it all went dark and storm clouds filled the sky, blocking the stars from view Dean turned to Cas who was now yelling, yelling so loud it shook the whole of Dean's body and hurt his head. Then a word and Dean knew why Cas was yelling '**LEVIATHEN**!' Cas screamed. Then, it wasn't. Cas's body was limp, his head hung low onto his chest and a distinct drip, drip of goo. Dean's eyes couldn't stop starring 'Cas?' he whispered with a voice he'd forgotten how to use.

There where more words, from Cas. They flooded out in a mocking sly poem then he began to laugh, a smile so wide it looked like it was about to split the angels face. His laugh got louder and his smile got wider Dean knew he was gone. Just like that. Sort of his life story but it was all too real. Like the devil had taken his face and carved something** new.**


	2. Castiel

Dean woke with a yell. He was cold, so cold he was shivering. The cold air prickled his back and face as he sat up and stated to look for a T-shirt in the darkness of the room, he saw white material and grabbed, but instead of a shirt he grabbed a leg. Jumping out of bed and yelling, Dean hit the light switch. He didn't know what to expect but he didn't expect Cas to be sitting there, in his hospital clothes and trench coat. He looked at Dean with a frown.

'Dammit, Cas! What are you doing?!'

'Are- why are you mad?' Cas asked, cowering further into the bed.

Closing his eyes, Dean took a deep breathe. He will never be used to Cas, not like this. He hoped that he wouldn't have to. 'I'm not. Just... startled.' Dean choked trying to regain his voice. After a short, awkward silence Cas whispered 'Sorry' back to him. Dean circled the room before sitting beside the angel.

Now he looked at him properly he noticed, for possibly the first time, how child-like Castiel looked now a the prickles of a beard.

His skin looked tanned against his bleach white t-shirt.

'Dean?'

'Yeah, Cas?'

'I heard you yell. Are you okay?'

'N-Yeah. Just a dream.'

'A dream you were frightened of?

Cas's words shocked Dean into a short silence before he shook his ahead; 'Nightmare... I'm fine.' He answered Castiel's worried look.

'Your nightmare... was about me?' Cas stated softly- not knowing weather or not he should be asking Dean this. Dean figured he shouldn't lie so he nodded.

'You're scared of me?' As soon as Cas asked it, he knew he shouldn't have so he hung his head in a silent ''sorry''.

'No, No I'm not... I'm...' Dean took a deep breathe in to try and stop a sob 'I'm scared of _losing_ you.'

This gave Cas the courage to look his friend in the eye. Dean's brain was bulging with things he wanted to say, wanted to ask and wanted to yell. too scared Cas would leave, he did non. He wasn't scared of being alone, or being without Cas- it was more that Cas might not come back.

Dean let out a breathe of frustration; creating a barrier between his mind and his moth.

'Why did you come?'

'Your thoughts where strong, and you said my full name giving me access to your whereabouts. Sorry for scaring you.'

'Oh- I - you don't have to apologise.


	3. Does he remember?

Dean let out a wide yawn, Cas concluded it was time to leave but he didn't, out of worry more than anything. 'Are you sure you're okay, Dean?'  
'Yeah, its fine. Just memories, you know?'  
Cas could list many memories which hurt Dean so he regretted immediately when he asked,'What kind of memories?'  
Dean looked at Cas was wide eyes, slightly grateful of the question but weary of the courage. Like old Cas...

'The Levi... taking over you- no Cas it doesn't matter. It's okay.' dean hurried, stopping Cas from leaving or, worse, apologising.

'You never asked what happen in there' Cas stated. Dean took a deep breathe in then out before he answered; 'No- I guess... I know what its like- doing things you're not in control of.'  
'Dean, can I ask you something?' Cas asked shyly

'Shoot.'  
'You said dream- was there a happy part of your- sleep.' When Cas spoke he fiddled with his sleeve, like a child asking something he was scared to hear the wrong answer to.  
'Yeah, the beginning ' Dean smiled because, apparently, that was the right answer because Cas smiled too, Dean engulfed himself with the picture of the dream-Cas's face and he spoke pictures of the times he had seen Cas smile, properly smile with Dean, before all his shit. Dean smiled wider and wondered if Cas remembers it all. Dean decided not to ask, but when he opened his eyes Cas was standing a couple of steps in front of him, his head tilted, his bright blue eyes starred at Dean then he nodded slowly.

'I remember'.


	4. The Trip

Then he took Dean's wrist in his hand and tugged, Dean obeyed his silent command and stood. They were close now and Cas's smile was uplifting- looking at him you'd think it was_ Castiel; Angel of the lord _and not_ Castiel; i watch the bees and flirt with demons.  
_Where were we?'  
'Watching the Earth' Dean smiled back  
'I could take you there... if you like.' Cas stated rather proudly to his friend.  
'I bet you could, but I don't think I-'  
'It would be safe.' Cas whispered softly. 'No 'Levi' , as you call them, could get there. We'll be well out of there radar'  
Dean stepped back ever so slightly, growing weary of what Cas was offering. But his desperate will to be with Cas got the better of him as something in him scream; 'You need to show you trust him'  
So instead, Dean smiled and held out his hand.

At Castiel touch Dean felt his body lift lightly and land back down, Dean dreaded to see what he was on, so instead he looked onto the Earth, bright and dark and everything was perfect, no clouds or storms, no laughter and now it was real Dean appreciation how high up he really was.  
Slowly he looked down to his feet but instead of nothing he was wisps of white under his feet that Dean guessed to be cloud, but Dean still didn't dare move. Close on his left Cas stood tall with a proud smile on his face.  
Returning the smile but no asking how the hell they were breathing Dean took hold of Cas's arm for support and put one foot forward.  
When it touched down he felt a moment from the cloud. He held Castiel righted and turned to face Cas with a bewildered look.  
Cas chuckled, which worried Dean slightly; 'Dean. They're not clouds.'  
Dean was shocked into fear, fear of dropping off for one, fear of what they where and fear of where he'd land if he did drop. 'What the hell is it then?!' he half yelled, scrunching up to Cas, putting his arm around his chest and onto his shoulder for stability until Cas whispered 'My wings' firmly into Dean's ear.  
Cas's casual tone worried Dean even more, his curiosity got the better of his and he steeped down to level with Cas's knee and he swept his hand along the wisps of white, feathers.  
Looked along the feathers, hints of gold and black spattered acroos them, they where wide and strong, bending from Castiel's back and arched under their feet. 'Doesn't it hurt?' Dean asked, his voice came out as a whisper instead of his usual voice.  
'No. They're like a tail, or fingers. they obey me. They're just more... flexible.'  
Dean laughed nervously before looking back at the Earth as it turned slowly, still holding on to Cas.

'It's beautiful he heard Cas whisper, his breathe was soft on his ear as he said it making Dean feel more comfortable because it reminded him of home, of love. 'You've never been up here?' He asked with a frown. When he didn't get and answer he turned to face Cas who then smiled and shook his head; 'Never had a reason too.'

As Dean and Cas stood there watching as lights on the Earth disappeared and flickered on in turn with its rotation Dean mind slipped and he could only see- not think- sp for a while his mind was clear and clean of all things bad and everything around him was obeying him as he watched the movement and the lights all work as one big machine. He wanted to stay, he slowly forgot he had to go and he was at peace- makes a good change.


End file.
